Stalking: Level Juvia
by MufinXoxo
Summary: As Juvia gets unexpected help in her quest for love, hilarity ensues along with the blossoming of affection. Oneshot.


**A/N: ** I think the title (and summary) say all about the essence of this story. I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ -Mufin

**Warning:** T mainly for safety, as there are some comedic sexual suggestions. It's nothing really, but better safe than sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Stalking: Level Juvia ~MufinXoxo

Oneshot

Juvia was finding the sacred job tedious.

Now, one may wonder which job was worthy of being addressed in such manner, but Juvia knew. It was the secret mission Juvia had entrusted upon herself; only Juvia could do it, of that, Juvia was sure.

It was none other than stalking Juvia's beloved Gray-sama.

Yes, for this job Juvia had crossed blistering deserts, climbed the highest mountains, endured Erza's blazing stare.

Yet, here Juvia was, thinking this unending quest of love tedious.

But, if Juvia was to be honest, she was tired. Tired of following Gray-sama around, tired of chasing off unneeded suitors (Lucy-san for example).

Why, only yesterday Juvia had spent the whole night under Gray-sama's window, scaring away young maidens with her demonic water impression.

Yes, Juvia concluded, sleep deprivation was hitting her hard today.

But it was...soooo... tedious. After all, Juvia had been watching Gray-sama do sit-ups for the last thirty minutes.

Juvia truly thought he should do some push-ups now.

###

After Gray-sama had finished his sit-ups (that took him an additional 12 minutes 39 seconds), Juvia followed him back to the guild, diving behind the occasional bush when Gray-sama turned around to look behind him. Every time he would just shake his head and carry on again, which Juvia found slightly hurtful.

But, then again, Juvia was hiding behind a bush, so it was obvious that Gray-sama disapproved. He probably wanted Juvia to walk beside him, but did Gray-sama not know that his undaunted brilliance was too much for Juvia to take in? It was the reason Juvia resorted to hiding behind bushes after all.

In the guild most had long since given up staring at Juvia during her quest. They had finally realised they were distracting Juvia from her permanent occupation. As they entered some greeted Gray-sama, rolling their eyes as they saw Juvia carefully sneaking in a moment later before the door closed on her.

Gray-sama sat down on a stool, and Juvia (sat across the room, of course) could not take her eyes off the ice mage as her began to remove his shirt.

Those perfectly sculpted muscles that rippled as he pulled the fabric over his head, the way his body moved as he tossed it to the side, the-

"Oi, pervert! Keep your shirt on!"

"Eh?" Gray-sama looked down at himself, surprised by his lack of clothing, "Where did my shirt go?"

"Are you stupid?" A loud voice shouted at Juvia's object of affection.

"What was that flame brain?!" Gray-sama's voice was music to Juvia's ears, even when angry.

"I said, 'You're stupid', stupid!" Natsu retorted, standing up from his place next to Lucy (a.k.a Love Rival no.1).

"You wanna fight?" Gray-sama stood up too, slamming his hands on the table.

"Bring it, Ice Princess!"

As they lunged for each other, Juvia also moved. Quickly Juvia snuck forward, picking up Gray-sama's shirt from where he had tossed it earlier. Holding it up before her, Juvia lovingly admired Juvia's newest addition to her shirt collection.

_Short-sleeved button-up shirt no. 65._ Juvia had discovered that she was quite the collector; in total, Juvia had over 300 shirts, with at least ten different types.

Turning her attention back to the fight, Juvia wondered what to do...

If only Juvia knew a way for Gray-sama return her undying love...

Then an idea struck Juvia.

Yes, that was it.

A definite endeavour to get Gray-sama's devoted affection.

Leaving the guild again, Juvia hurried back to Fairy Hills.

She had a long night ahead of her. Juvia hoped Gray-sama could fend off unwanted followers without her presence.

###

_The following morning..._

"It's Lamia Scale!"

"What is she doing here?"

"I heard their master sent her."

"That old spinning lady?"

"Well, our master is old too...and strange as well…"

"All masters are old! And strange, now that I think about it."

"Shut up, that's stupid you know. Those things aren't prerequisites to becoming a master."

"How would you know? You'll never be strong enough anyway!"

"Eh?!"

The conversations carried on, progressing towards the usual series of insults that would, in a few moments, lead to the inevitable Fairy-Tail-brawl that greeted most visitors to the guild.

Meanwhile Sheila walked up to the bar. Her pink hair was held back by a cat ear headband, which she readjusted whilst she waited for Mirajane to turn towards her.

Juvia also wondered what she was doing here—constant vigilance was required to protect Gray-sama from other Love Rivals— but her work from the previous night had tired her out. Juvia had spent hours perfecting her gift for Gray-sama.

"Hello." Mirajane greeted Shelia warmly, as behind her the first chair of the brawl was flung by none other than Natsu.

Shelia smiled, "I'm here to see your master."

"Of course." Mirajane progressed to say more, but Juvia was distracted by a very angry, very _shirtless_ Gray slamming into her table. He immediately got up before storming back towards the fray, intent on paying back Natsu for the punch.

Juvia watched him. _Ah, Gray-sama~_

Juvia could write poems about Gray-sama's perfectly sculpted back, his raven hair, his perfect nose... The list went on.

In the end, Juvia resolved to write a sonnet and condense her affection to 14 lines. After all, Gray-sama did not have time to read an epic, he was too busy doing what Fairy Tail did best; wrecking towns and fighting.

###

Juvia had already written 22 drafts of the first line when Shelia came back from her talk with the master. However, Juvia barely noticed how she sat down only a seat away next to Lucy, Juvia was so engrossed in her writing.

_Oh Gray-sama the greatest..._ Juvia crossed out draft number 23. It didn't have the right ring to it, the poetic undertone Juvia was aiming for.

"Argh, don't show me the ring!" Juvia heard an anguished cry coming from her primary Love Rival.

"What, are you jealous?"

"I don't need a man to make me happy." Lucy defended. Juvia thought she agreed only haöf-heartedly; she didn't need _any_ man, she wanted Gray-sama. Any man just wouldn't do.

Sherry gave Lucy a once over, "I was wrong. You actually don't like him like I said all that time ago. You like someone completely different. It's Na—"

Lucy slammed her mouth over Sherry's mouth, "Don't say it, I'm still in denial myself. And I told you back then that it wasn't him. Some people just won't lay off…" Lucy grumbled, alluding to a specific situation she currently found herself in with a certain water mage.

"Well, I used to have a soft spot for that certain ice mage, and I have a pretty good taste, so I thought everybody else must like him too. But now that I have Ren..." Sherry sighed dreamily.

Juvia automatically started listening more intently upon hearing the words _ice mage_. But Sherry had said she had Ren, right? Juvia was bewildered; how could the affection for someone as great as Gray-sama ever be replaced by someone second rate, like, well, in this case Ren?

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, "Yes, yes, I'm so _happy_, you're happily in a committed relationship."

Maybe Sherry hadn't been able to live with the defeat and was so desperate for love? Juvia vowed to never be defeated by Gray-sama's nonchalance.

Shelia smirked, "You're just jealous that I'm in a relationship and you're not, considering our past as love rivals."

"I'm not jealous!" Lucy answered irritably.

"Lucy-san is always jealous." Juvia muttered.

"Hmm?" Shelia turned to face her.

"What, were you listening?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You shall never get Gray-sama!" Juvia responded instead.

"Wait, what?" Lucy was exasperated, "I have no interest in him. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You shall not get him either!" Juvia ignored Lucy and proceeded instead to point an accusing finger at Shelia.

"I have Ren."

Juvia huffed, dropping her hand. Juvia still thought it wise to have declared Shelia a love rival; maybe the whole Ren-relationship was a ruse to hide her crush on Gray-sama.

Just as Juvia turned to go, she felt a firm hand being placed on her shoulder, "You have undying affection for Gray?" Shelia's eyes had a sparkle to them as she recognised something of herself in Juvia. (Lucy would have called it an unhealthy obsession.)

"Yes." Juvia replied proudly.

Shelia grabbed Juvia's hands, squealing. "It's LOVE!"

"Great, two of them in one room." Lucy muttered, turning to go. She wanted no part in the madness that was to follow.

"I'll help you!" Shelia proceeded to drag a truly bewildered Juvia out of the guild hall, "After all, everything's for love! I know what position you're in, and I have to help a fellow fighter for love!"

Juvia thought things were beginning to make sense. Everything _was_ for love. But still...

"Didn't you love Gray-sama once and your love for him died?" Juvia could not condone dying affection for Gray-sama. Gray-sama was to always be cherished.

Shelia stopped and frowned. "Ew, no, not Gray. It was Lyon. But that doesn't matter now." She shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shelia has Ren." Juvia stated with wide eyes, finally understanding. Was this the confidence in love a relationship could bring? Juvia felt a world full of wonder stretched out before her, a world Juvia had yet to explore.

"Yes, I have Ren. And I'll help you get your love!"

Juvia smiled. A world of love stretched out before Juvia, and Shelia was the ally who would help Juvia open the door to it.

###

Juvia stared in shock at the mirror before her. Hesitantly, Juvia reached out to touch the glass. The reflection was not Juvia. Couldn't be Juvia.

The reflection was gorgeous. It wore a dark blue halter neck dress, with a plunging neckline that went lower than anything Juvia would ever dare. The dress fell gracefully until just below the knees and a pair of sparkling silver heels adorned the reflection's feet.

"Stop looking shell shocked, it really is you!" Shelia told Juvia, her face appearing in the mirror next to Juvia's. She grinning from ear to ear, pleased with what she had managed to achieve.

Juvia looked again. Yes, Juvia recognised the face, although the bright red lipstick was foreign. Juvia's hair was swept back behind a headband, a few strands escaping and falling in curls around her face. Everything was perfect, except...

"Erm, Shelia-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can Juvia change the cat ear headband for another one?"

###

Juvia waited nervously in the bar, wringing her hands. After Juvia had swapped Sherry's headband for a thin silver one, Juvia had been ushered to this stool and told to wait. Sherry had insisted that the bar would be the place whilst heavily encouraging Juvia to drink and this was Juvia quoting Sherry's words, 'It helps you have _fun_'. Juvia thought she was capable of having _fun_ without the influence of alcohol. The bar was noisy and Juvia was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable with all the people looking at Juvia. Juvia was _so overdressed_.

Nervously Juvia checked her bag for the present she had made for Gray-sama, hoping to distract herself from the growing anxiety, mingled with anticipation, she was feeling. Would Gray-sama like it? She hoped so.

"Juvia?" A wondrous voice spoke behind Juvia and Juvia swivelled around in her chair.

Gray-sama stood before Juvia in all his glorious unkempt glory—

"Wow." Gray-sama breathed (an action Juvia was having difficulty doing), "You look amazing!"

Juvia's heart stuttered and her mouth became unnaturally dry. "Th-thank you." Juvia managed to stutter out. After the realisation dawned, Juvia's heart began to soar. Gray-sama had complimented Juvia!

Gray-sama rubbed the back of his head, "So, Shelia said you really needed to speak to me?"

"Ah, yes!" Juvia's mission! Her present for Gray-sama to show Juvia's undying affection! "Juvia has a gift for Gray-sama."

Reaching into her bag, Juvia pulled out the carefully wrapped item she had made. Shyly, Juvia handed it over to Gray-sama.

Gray-sama sat down next to Juvia (so close! If Juvia reached out, Juvia would be able to touch him). He started ripping off the paper (with what wondrous ease Gray-sama removed the wrapping that had taken Juvia many agonising hours to perfect!) and pulled out the lovingly hand crafted item.

"Err..." Gray-sama scrunched his eyebrows (Juvia thought he still looked handsome), "Juvia, what is this?"

Juvia was sure Gray-sama was so surprised that he couldn't believe his eyes. Gray-sama was asking Juvia out of shock. Juvia's heart beat faster; would Gray-sama finally return her affections?

"Juvia?" Gray-sama asked her again. Did he enjoy saying Juvia's name? Oh, there were always so many questions involved with Gray-sama, so much Juvia had yet to understand! (Actually, he was worried by the blunette's lack of response as she had been staring at him and he genuinely had no idea what to do with the strange object in his hands.)

"It's a cooling pillow!" The perfect object for Gray-sama.

"Aaaaaand how does it work? What does it _do_?"

Juvia gestured to the pillow, "When Gray-sama is feeling hot, he can use his ice magic to freeze it and then press it to his chest." Juvia thought it was perfectly reasonable; Gray-sama was hot _all _of the time.

Gray-sama squinted dubiously at the pillow, "But why does it have this shape?"

Juvia blushed, "It's the shape of Juvia's upper body, so Gray-sama can pretend he's hugging Juvia..."

Now it was Gray-sama's turn to blush, "Erm, what should I say..."

Realisation dawned upon Juvia as she saw the shock in Gray-sama's eyes, "I knew it..."

"Hm?"

"The pillow is too small, meaning Juvia's breasts are too small, meaning Juvia's body will never be enough to satisfy Gray-sama!"

Gray-sama was a deep red now. Was he so embarrassed by Juvia? "No, that's not it!"

"Juvia has too small breasts!" Juvia all but wailed, looking down at the ample cleavage her dress was revealing. Juvia had never thought of her breasts as undersized, but if Gray-sama said so... a sob started to build in her throat. Juvia had spent so much time preparing. Now all of Shelia's efforts would go to waste.

"Like I said, that's not it!" Gray-sama dropped the pillow and grabbed Juvia's shoulders, giving them a light shake.

"It's not?" A spark of hope flared within Juvia. Maybe, just maybe, there was another reason for Gray-sama's behaviour?

"It's not!" Gray-sama let go of Juvia's shoulders, running a hand through his hair. "Jeez."

Gray-sama looked annoyed. Juvia sniffled. Juvia had made a fool out of herself. There was clearly a reason Juvia normally followed Gray-sama around as opposed to talking with him.

"Let's go eat dinner." Gray-sama bent down and picked up the cooling cushion.

Juvia nodded, trailing behind Gray-sama as they left the bar.

Without looking where Juvia was going, Juvia bumped into Gray-sama's back.

Gray-sama sighed, "Walk beside me instead of behind me."

Juvia looked at Gray-sama surprised.

Beside Gray-sama?

Juvia walking _beside _Gray-sama?

The spark of hope morphed into a blazing inferno. Juvia knew she should have never doubted her feelings for Gray-sama.

###

The restaurant Gray-sama led Juvia to was in a small, quaint little red brick building tucked into a small side street. Juvia instantly liked it better than the rowdy bar. The place had little pots filled with red and white flowers lined in its windows, the moon was starting to rise and the street was cobbled. The whole scene exuded romance!

"You like teriyaki?"

"Does Gray-sama like teriyaki?"

Gray-sama frowned, almost as if Juvia was asking a trick question. "Yeah, I guess. This restaurant makes the best teriyaki I've ever had. Do you want to try it?"

"If Gray-sama likes it, Juvia is sure she will like it too." Anything Gray-sama liked had to be good, even if it was meat stabbed onto a wooden spear.

In the small restaurant an enthusiastic chef with a large belly greeted Gray-sama. He was situated behind a grill with marinated meat on it that even Juvia had to admit looked mouth-wateringly good.

They sat down at a small table in the corner. A gas flame dimly lit the surroundings but Juvia could still easily make out the handsome angles of Gray-sama's perfect face. They ordered, and after an initially awkward silence, Gray-sama asked Juvia a question. A personal question about Juvia from Gray-sama! Juvia managed to stutter replies to most of them, and when Gray-sama told Juvia his answers to the same questions, Juvia decided it would ruin the conversation if Juvia told him she already knew all the answers. Some things were better left unsaid.

Overtime, Juvia's answers became less laboured. Juvia started enjoying the food as opposed to choking it down and hoping it went down the right pipe. Also, Gray-sama looked into her eyes, spoke with her and occasionally their hands would brush when they reached for the sauce.

Well, it may or may not have happened fairly frequently, as Juvia may or may not have always moved to get the sauce when Gray-sama did so too.

Whatever the inconsequential details of it were, Juvia was on cloud nine.

At the end when they got up to leave, Gray-sama asked Juvia the second most important question of Juvia's life (the first one being, of course, when Gray-sama would ask Juvia to marry him one day). "So, did you like the teriyaki?"

"Juvia loved it!" That place was the start of Juvia's more-than-one-sided-romantic relationship with Gray-sama. Juvia even loved the teriyaki smoke from the grill.

"I'm glad." Gray-sama looked relieved. "I'll walk you home?"

Juvia nodded, suddenly unable to speak again as Gray-sama took Juvia's hand and they headed towards Fairy Hills.

Her heart was bursting with happiness and love.

###

Most women would have had a shower and fallen into their bed, dreaming blissful dreams of love after being walked home after a romantic evening.

Not Juvia.

After Juvia was sure Gray-sama had walked out of the gate to Fairy Hills, Juvia snuck out of her room and followed him down the path, diving behind the occasional bush once she caught up to ensure that Gray-sama did not see Juvia.

Only after Juvia had followed him all the way home did she turn around to go to bed and dream blissful dreams of love.

Whilst other women had to content themselves solely with dreams, Juvia thought it was worth more to see the living, breathing object of affection 24/7.

But then, other women could never hope to achieve stalking to her level; Level Juvia.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't be shy (like Juvia) - feel free to leave a review! ;) Also, anyone up to date in the manga (about chapter 423+), Gray's hair cracks me up. That's all I'm saying. -Mufin


End file.
